Daydreaming
by frozenheat
Summary: There were few moments like this anymore, where one could sit back and relax.' Quick drabble written for Kataang LJ community. Oneshot. Kataang.


**Daydreaming**

There were few moments like this anymore. Where one could sit back, relax and daydream without worrying if they were being tracked, or where their next meal was coming from.

Aang had always had the tendency to daydream when he was supposed to be concentrating on a task. Even when he was living with the monks at the Southern Air temple, he often found himself staring of into space. Monk Afliko had told him off on many occasions for not concentrating in his class but Aang saw it as a good thing to daydream. If he hadn't been daydreaming he would have never thought of the 'Air Scooter' which had saved his life many a time.

Finally, after two weeks once again Aang had the opportunity to daydream. Toph had worn herself out from teaching Aang Earthbending for today. Aang knew that he was getting more experienced and talented in Earthbending, and it was only a matter of time before s_he _was the one to be slammed into the ground with a boulder.

Sokka had gone of to practice his _warrior skills_ or he had gone to get something to eat. It was definitely one or the other. But it didn't involve Aang in any way.

Iroh was quietly meditating by Appa. Ever since Zuko's betrayal Iroh had traveled with them, and made it his duty to teach Aang Firebending. He was still the still the same Iroh on the outside, but Aang could tell that his heart had cracked the moment Zuko had chosen Azula's path, but still he managed to live on with hope of _one day_ his nephew might change for the better.

Aang didn't know where Katara was, and he was actually surprised that he was sitting on his own at the moment. After the battle, Katara had hardly left his side at all. She was determined to protect him at all times. However enjoyable it was to have Katara's attention most of the time (and Aang made the most of it), it did lead to some very awkward situations when Aang _needed _to be alone.

So here Aang was, sitting of the rough ground near the edge of a clearing his back up against a tree. His mind wondering off about various things, but each and every time his thoughts always got back to the same thing.

Katara.

His love for the Water tribe girl had not shrunk at all in the past few weeks. Quite the opposite actually. The once merry flame that burned inside him whenever he thought about her, it had now turned into a blazing inferno. Even though he had practically mastered Waterbending, he still held himself back slightly, just so he could spend more hours in her presence. The Waterbending lesson was becoming less about the water, and far more about who was teaching it.

Even though as a monk he wasn't supposed to, Aang allowed himself to enjoy the physical aspect of Katara. Often his mind would wonder to her when Sokka explained advanced techniques of hand-to-hand combat. This once again had led to incredibly awkward situations when Sokka asked why he was blushing. Luckily Sokka never gathered onto the fact that he was not paying attention to his lessons and actually daydreaming about his sister.

He enjoyed the way she twiddled her braid when she was pondering, or how her eyebrows would set themselves into a frown when she was displeased with her brother. He admired how her eyes narrowed before she unleashed her irritation about what was annoying her. He loved how her she gently bit on her bottom lip when she was worried or thinking, especially when she was pleading with Sokka and she would slightly push out the bottom lip, to make her appear more innocent.

Boy he loved her lips.

Ever since the Cave of Two Lovers, Aang had wished that he would get the chance to kiss Katara again. To feel her warm breath against his skin, to hold her hand gently in his, to hear their hearts beating as one as they leaned closer. Though the next time they kiss (if they ever did) he didn't want the kiss to be forced under the circumstances, like that one had. Though it was forced, it didn't make the kiss any less amazing. The sensation of Katara brushing her lips against his for a brief moment sent chills down Aang's spine, and made his knees feel weak. The way that they melded together for that moment just seemed...Perfect.

Maybe one day if he was feeling brave and certain of her response he would gather her into to his arms and press his lips to hers. Once again experience that feeling of absolute happiness, or the sensation of weighing nothing.

Just the thought of wrapping his arms around Katara made Aang completely unaware if his surroundings. So when Katara emerged from the trees behind him and plopped herself down next to him, he barely even acknowledged her presence. She asked him what he was thinking about. Aang, still day dreaming and therefore not completely aware of what he was saying answered her question completely honestly.

"Kissing you,"

Though no sooner had those words left his mouth, his senses came crashing back to reality. Alarm bells started ringing in his head and his face heated up due to unbearable embarrassment. His hands made frantic gestures while he stuttered on an impossible apology.

Katara initially was incredibly shocked, but a smile soon found its way one to her face. She put a finger to Aang's lips to silence his explanation, before slightly dipping her head and brushing her lips against him in the sweetest of kisses. She pulled back to see what damage she had done, and grinned slightly at the sight of Aang completely stunned. His were eyes the size of saucers and his mouth hung slightly open and the remains of a blush were evident on his cheeks.

She couldn't help giggling at the sight of him like that.

Unfortunately that's how Sokka found them. Not caring for a second what conversation they might be having, he lifted the Avatar by the collar to drag him off to talk about tactics, not once excusing himself. Aang currently still in shock didn't put up any protest at all and so allowed himself to be dragged back to the campsite.

While sitting and ignoring Sokka's tale about how he once killed an artic hen with his bare hands, Aang thought about what had just happened. He came to the conclusion that the whole incident had originated from him daydreaming. The accidental words, the blush, that _kiss. _It was all because he had been daydreaming.

Aang silently vowed he would daydream more often.


End file.
